1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air fresheners and more particularly pertains to a new timed electric vehicular air freshener for automatically deactuating an air freshener upon the cessation of a predetermined amount of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air fresheners is known in the prior art. More specifically, air fresheners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air fresheners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,506; U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,581; U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,353; U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,353; U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,485; U.S. Pat. Des. 306,644; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,347.
In these respects, the timed electric vehicular air freshener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically deactuating an air freshener upon the cessation of a predetermined amount of time.